spise up phantom
by jeanette9a
Summary: My sister got an idea for a crossover here is her go at it! Danny meets the totally spies in a new and funny way. she dose not own DP or TS and neither do i. ( she color the picture her self)
1. Chapter 1

**A/S/N okay you are probably wondering what this is. Well my sister got an idea for a story and I made her write it. She is 13 years old and this is her first fan fic. Please read her story and tell her good things so she might be a new author here on FF sometime in the future.**

**And please do not say mean things to her I mean common she did this on some pretty shaky grounds it's a miracle she wrote it herself. And I help her a little with spelling stuff.**

**~¨~¨~¨ Line brake! ~¨~¨~¨**

Once a pone a time, whatever let's get on whit the story.

Sam, Alex and Clover get whoopt in through a TV and Clover says; "my hair!"

And then they land in a sofa and their hair was a mess.

They glare at Jerry.

"I have a mission for you girls, I have found a ghost, whose name is Danny." Says Jerry.

"A ghost?" Says Sam.

"Seriously?" says Alex.

Clover only paints her nails.

"Dani isn't that a girl's name?" says Alex.

"I think it is." says Clover.

The walls slides opens to a badly beaten Danny.

He stumbles in to the room, he faints and transforms back to his human form.

He does an awesome facepalm whit the floor.

They all wince and Alex says:" oh that's going to hurt in the morning."

"Your mission is to take care of Danny." Says Jerry.

"We got to babysit?" says Clover.

Sam does a facepalm.

"Ta, ta, girls." Says Jerry and pushes a button.

They got shot up in the air by one of Jerry's machines.

They scream and get whoopt to their apartment.

Sam lands in the aquarium, Alex lands on the TV, Clover lands on the table and the popcorn falls on her head and Danny lands on the sofa and a blanket lands on him peacefully.

Alex says; "how did Dani do that?"

And Clover says; "my hair!"

Sam says; "I don't know what you want to do Clover?, but I want to take a shower."

Then Sam and Clover run to the bathroom.

Alex says; "that leaves you and me, Dani."

**~¨~¨~¨ Line brake! ~¨~¨~¨**

Danny wakes up and asks;" where am I?"

Alex says;" you are in Beverly Hills."

Danny says shocked; "who are you?"

Alex says;" I am Alex, and that is Sam and Clover. We are going to take care of you until you can go home."

Danny says;" okay?"

Clover says;" Dani we are going to the mall."

Danny says;" what?"

They drag him in the car.

**~¨~¨~¨ Line brake! ~¨~¨~¨**

They arrive at the mall.

Clover says;" let's go get some shoes!"

They drag him in to the shoe store.

Sam says;" I found the perfect shoes for you Dani."

Danny says;" but I …"

Clover says;" don't worry Dani we are going to pay for them."

Alex says;" now to the spa."

Danny says;" to the spa?"

And they brought him to the spa.

Sam says;" what is your favorite color, Dani?"

Danny says;" purple."

Alex says;" okay."

Then Clover takes purple nail polish on his nails.

Sam says;" let's get to the make-up."

Danny says "but I don't …"

Alex Says;" don't worry you'll look wonderful."

Then they put make-up on Danny.

Sam says;" let's go to the hair dresser."

Danny says;" What?"

Clover says;" yes, your hair is in serious need of that."

They give him a similar hair cut like Alex.

"Clothe shopping time!" says the three girls in chorus.

Help me, Danny's inner thought screams.

**~¨~¨~¨ Line brake! ~¨~¨~¨**

When they come to the shop, they began to find cloths for Danny.

Clover says;" try this on." And pushes him in to a dressing room."

When Danny comes out He says;" I don't think this is something for me."

He heard a voice who says;" who's hanging out with you losers?

Sam and Clover says;" It's Alex cousin Dani from Illinoi."

"She looks better in that dress, then you ever would Clover." Says Mandy.

"But I am a boy." Says Danny.

"He still looks better then you. "Says Mandy.

And she's storms of.

"You're a boy?" Says the three girls in Chorus.

Danny then woke up screaming.

Jazz and Sam comes in and ask;" why you screaming."

Sam stands with a purple nail polish.

Then Danny screams;" get that thing away from me."

Sam says;" okay, whatever Danny."

**A/N Thanks for reading my first story. Review if you please, it would mean a lot to me. Madelen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/S/N 1 hour and 40 minutes I managed to keep her writing. I hope you like it nickorin fusionspark, here is your chapter. And we do not own DP or TS. And be glad you are reading the edited version or it would be unreadable. **

The next night Danny goes to bed and when he fell asleep, he dreams about the girls.

He says; «not again. »

Alex says;" hey Danny."

Sam says;" how are you?"

Danny says with sarcasm;" oh just wonderful."

Clover says;" oh good." And totally ignore the sarcasm in Danny's voice.

Sam doses a facepalm.

Alex looks at the clock and says:" look at the clock we are going to be late for school!"

Danny says;" to what?"

Clover says;" Danny you have to change out of your PJ's."

Danny says;" change what?"

They push him in to Alex's room.

Clover says;" here try this."

Danny says;" What! I don't want to wear girl clothes again!"

Alex says;" we don't have anything else."

Sam says;" and you can't go around in PJ's:"

Danny says;" yes I can!"

The three girls says in unison;" no!"

And they put on him some of Alex's workout clothes.

Danny says:" I don't want to go out with girls clothes on!"

Clover says;" are you sure?"

Danny says;" yes I'm sure!"

Sam says;" should we?"

Clover and Alex say;" yes!" with sly grins on their faces.

And then they lift Danny up and carry him out to the car.

**~¨~¨~¨~¨ line break~¨~¨~¨~¨**

When they get to the school they have to run, because they don't want to be late.

Sam drags Danny after her, and in to a classroom.

Mr. Pedresen says;" you are late Mrs. Samantha, and who is your friend?"

Sam says;" its Alex's cousin."

Mr. Pedersen says;" grate. Students I hope you are ready for your math test."

He gave out the tests and says to Danny;" I don't have anything else you can do so you can also take this test."

Danny says;" I what?"

Danny says to himself;" help me!"

Danny looks at Sam with a scared face.

Sam looks at him and says;" sorry I forgot."

Mr. Pedersen says;" who is talking in my class?"

His answer comes from a voice in the back of the classroom;" it was Sam and her friend!"

Sam heard at once who it was and says;" Mandy." With an irritated voice.

Mr. Pedersen says" you two have detention after school.

**~¨~¨~¨~¨ line break~¨~¨~¨~¨**

"Why did I get detention, I don't go to this school?" ask Danny.

"Because you came too late and you talked in class." Says Mr. Pedersen.

"But…" says Danny.

"No more excuses." says Mr. Pedersen and goes away.

Sam starts to tap her pencil on the desk.

Danny quickly got irritated and says;" can you cut that out?"

Sam says "what? oh the tapping sure."

Danny says;" thank you!"

Mandy sat in the back and she throws a paper ball on Danny's head and he woke up.

Jazz comes in and says;» good morning Danny, hurry and get ready for school.

Danny says;» NO!»

**A/N **

**I hope you like it bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/S/N okay I got a real laugh out of this this time I made her write it without me hanging over her shoulder. And it tuned out you will never look at a laser the same way.**

**PS. If you are wondering the gogo-boots are boot's with heals. Madelen is busy now but she would thank you for reading and she loves review and is practically hanging over my shoulder when I open my mail.**

**Now read and have fun! We don't own DP or TS!**

"hey Danny, did you have a nice nap?" says Sam happily.

"Can't this ever stop?" says Danny in an agonized voice.

"What do you want to have for lunch Danny?" says Alex.

"What do you have?" says Danny.

"We have sushi and toast." says Clover.

"Don't you have something else?" says Danny.

"We can order a Pizza" says Alex.

"Yes please!" says Danny.

You can do that, I can upload a movie from the internet, for us to watch." says Sam.

"Yes, it's gonna be fun" says Clover.

Alex orders a pizza and Sam goes to find a movie.

Sam calls on the three others and say "come in here and see what movie you want to see!"

Clover, Alex and Danny come in to the room and says the movie they want to see.

Suddenly the scream began to blink and they were sucked in to the PC.

The three girls say with an irritated voice;" Jerry!"

Danny asks;" what is this?"

Clover says;" we got whoopt."

Danny says;" what is that?"

Sam says;" just wait and see."

Danny lands in a sofa, Sam lands behind the sofa, Clover on top of Sam, Alex lands on the floor in front of Jerry.

Alex: "He did it again, how is it that he always lands on the sofa?"

Jerry says," Hi, girls, I have a mission for you."

Sam says;" what now?"

Jerry says;" There is a mad man, who has escaped from the whoop prison."

Clover says;" okay than, let's get ready."

Jarry says;" here are some equipment."

Danny says;" I have to go too, right?"

Jerry says;" yes, it would be help full."

Danny doses a facepalm.

**~¨~¨~ line break ¨~¨~¨~¨**

When they came to the place, they saw a man who shot ponies from a laser.

"It must be him" says Alex.

"What gave you that idea?" Adds Danny dryly.

"Let's take him down!" say's clover.

"I'll try whatever Jerry gave me, it's …lipstick?" says Danny.

"Give me that" says Clover, she took it from Danny and shot at the mad man whit the laser lipstick.

The mad man saw them and began to run after them, shooting ponies.

"Run!" says Sam and they began to run.

"In here." says Clover and they run in to a house.

Then the man comes in there and he cannot see any one.

"Where did they go?" says the mad man.

They stick to the ceiling with their gogo-boots.

"Why am I wearing this? I can fly." Says Danny after he realizes what the girls gave him to stick to the ceiling.

"Because they are fabulous." says Clover.

Sam doses a facepalm.

"I can see you!" says the mad man.

"This is what I can do" says Danny and froze the mad man's feet to the floor.

Jerry comes and takes the mad man back to the prison.

Danny wakes up and Jazz comes in whit a stuffed animal that is a pony and says. "look what I just got!"

Danny says" please no more ponies, please?"

Jazz says;" Danny, are you sick?"

Danny says;" no, why?"

Jazz says;" okay, I think you have become a bit crazy Danny."

"Yeah right!" Danny add with sarcasm.


End file.
